


huxloween collection

by imperfectEquinox



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Coffee Shops, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Modern Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectEquinox/pseuds/imperfectEquinox
Summary: my collection of the huxloween prompts i do





	1. day 1: PSL

The date has hardly even started but Hux is pretty sure it’s off to a bad start. He forgot his gloves, and Kylo has atrocious date location taste. 

Kylo looked mildly embarrassed when Hux declined to order, frankly stating that he hated Starbuck’s coffee. Kylo mumbles that he’ll only be a minute and gets into line to order whatever godawful monstrosity he drinks.

They both stand around awkwardly while they wait for Kylo’s drink. Kylo keeps glancing at Hux but everytime he looks like he’s about to say something he stops. Their awkward silence is broken by the barista calling out Kylo’s order.

“A pumpkin spice latte for…” the barista squints at the cup, “Kyle Lauren.” 

Kylo’s face goes an embarrassing shade of red as he stormed over to the barista to grab his cup. Hux hides his snicker behind his hand while Kylo snaps “It’s  _ Kylo Ren _ .” The poor fool is so embarrassed though, that even though he tries to be threatening he just sounds petulant. 

After he has his drink he all but drags Hux, who is still giggling, outside. 

“Lighten up,” Hux says, bumping his shoulder into Kylo’s. “You have to admit it’s a little funny.” Kylo’s face scrunches up, and it’s honestly so adorable that Hux can’t help but laugh a little breathlessly. “Let’s go for a walk.” he says, and Kylo sullenly trails after him.

Kylo does perk up though, when Hux grabs his hand with the excuse that his hand were cold. They end up making a circuit around a park like that, muttering quietly to themselves. 

“I actually had a good time tonight,” Hux says when they’re in front of his dorm. Kylo stares at his shoes but Hux can see the blush creeping up his face and that silly smile. But of course Hux can’t fight the temptation to ruin it all, so after a brief pause he adds, “Kyle.” 


	2. day 2 : BONFIRE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kylo and hux do stuff at a bluegrass festival.  
> two parts, ten years apart.

Armitage Hux is eight years old when he first meets Kylo Ren, only at the time he was simply Ben Organa-Solo. They were both climbing in the stick pile at the same time, and the brown haired boy dropped down on top of him from where he had been climbing on the top. **  
**

“Watch it!” Hux snapped, shoving the boy off as much as he could. Instead he just ended up with some sticks poking him in the fae and the kid still firmly on top of him.

“Heya!” The kid said, goofily smiling down at him and not even trying to move. “I’m Ben and I’m seven. Who’re you?”

Hux pushes himself up, but Ben doesn’t move back so they’re nose to nose when he says, “Armitage, but I’d rather you call me Hux.”

“Kay Armie,” he says, totally disregarding what Hux said. “Is this your first time coming here?” he asks, “Cause I’ve been coming since I was born. Or longer, my dad says. Though I don’t know how that’s possible. Uncle Lando said it’s ‘cause I was ‘canseeved’ here, though I don’t know what that means.”

He doesn’t tell Ben, but it is Hux’s first time coming to this thing (he can’t remember the name, but he doesn’t really care enough to ask). Hux’s mother had finally won some custody rights over him this past summer, so there had been a lot of firsts recently. It was a long weekend because of a holiday, and instead of saying holed up in his room like he usually did his mother brought him out to the middle of the woods where a bunch of people were playing music he’d never heard before. There had been so many strangers and he had taken solace in the giant stick pile until this fool had fallen right onto him.

Speaking of the fool, he’s still rambling on about god knows what and Hux tunes in to hear, “I can't wait till they burn this thing.”

“Wait!” he interrupts frantically, and Ben gives him a wide eyed look. “Did you say they’re going to burn this thing? You mean this giant pile of sticks we’re in right now?” The brunet boy nods slowly and Hux starts to panic just a little bit. “When do they burn it? Jesus are they going to burn it tonight? Right now?” He looks up though the sticks and can see its getting dark.

Ben starts laughing and Hux almost hits him. Doesn’t he know what a dire situation they’re in?

“No silly! They’re gonna burn it tomorrow. They don’t let kids climb in the day they burn it.” He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and maybe it was but Hux though he was very rational to fear for his life.

Ben continues to keep himself seated in Hux’s lap as he starts chattering away again until he’s interrupted.

“Ben?” someone shouts from outside the pile, “Ben sweetheart it’s getting late. You need to come out now.” At the sound of his name he whips around, his hair flying out and smacking Hux in the face.

“Coming mom!” he shouts back, and (finally) scrambles out of Hux’s lap. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he says before climbing out of the stick pile.

Hux climbs out the other side.

     ______ ten years later

Hux is eighteen and curled up against Kylo’s side. Despite being a year older than him, Hux is smaller than Kylo in both height and width. While they’re both reasonably tall, Kylo’s shoulders have filled out more and he’s the perfect size for Hux to rest his head against a firm pectoral muscle. Kylo has one arm loosely wrapped around Hux and the other is holding a cigarette.

There’s no large bonfire this year, instead they have a reasonably sized brush pile. It’s not the average campfire size but it’s nothing compared to the entire trees they used to burn.

“I don’t get it!” Kylo whines. “This is so pathetic, I want the huge thing back. Why’d they stop?”

“It’s you fault,” and before Kylo can disagree he keeps going, “Last you you deliberately set fire to the pile after they said they weren’t going to do it that year.”

“But it’s a tradition!”

Hux les out a long suffering sigh. “I know it’s a tradition. However if the grass is so dry that they’re worried it’ll catch fire then there is a very good reason to lot light the bonfire. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Kylo says nothing, angrily taking a drag from his cigarette. They had this discussion last year as well. He knows Kylo understands what a stupid thing he did but the damn kid is so fucking stubborn that Hux feels like he's explaining it to an eight year old. Though even an eight year old might have more reason than him.

He doesn’t mention the fact that the moving of venues might have affected the fire size. Before it was on someone’s private property, but now they had to rent out a whole campsite place instead so it was likely they weren’t allowed to have a huge fire. Hux doesn’t say anything because he wants Kylo to know that there are consequences to actions, something he should have learned along time ago.

The two of them sit in silence for a while, before Hux reaches out for the cigarette in Kylo’s hand. When he’s about to grab it the younger male extends his arm out so it’s just out of his reach.

“Kylo, give me the damn cigarette. They’re mine anyways and you’re underage. What would your mother say?”

“Oh darling,” Kylo drawls, “You know as well as I do that she and dad don’t give a fuck.”

Hux rolls his eyes and the other takes a long drag. Kylo puts a hand on Hux’s jaw and tilts his face a little bit, touching their noses together in a question. Hux closes the gap, keeping his mouth open and inhaling as Kylo exhales.

They stay pressed together like that even after the smoke has left Hux’s lungs, lazily kissing in the fire light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a moodboard to accompany it on tumblr [[link]](http://naegisensei.tumblr.com/post/151221896145/day-2-bonfire-for-huxloween-fic-under-the-cut)  
> . like and reblog my stuff because i crave validation.  
> also this is semi-based off a true story. i never had bluegrass festival romances, but the stick pile was real as was someone lighting it on fire when they weren't supposed to.


	3. day 5 : HALLOWEEN FASHION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hux is sleepy

Hux didn’t have Friday classes, something Kylo had always envied. He had put off a few classes for too long, and now he had to shove them into his last few semesters making his days a lot longer than he wanted to. Though, whenever he complained his boyfriend would stick his nose in the air and make a snarky comment about better foresight. 

And so, Friday afternoon Kylo trudged back to the apartment he and Hux shared. He knew the other was still home, having been bragging about having absolutely nothing to do that day (a rare oddity for Hux, because even if he had fewer classes he always seemed to have more to do). 

Kylo shouldered the door open, making a beeline to the kitchen for something to eat. As he put some bread in the toaster he didn’t even notice Hux coming in until thin arms wrapped around his waist. Hux rested his chin on Kylo’s shoulder, and Kylo could tell he had just gotten up from a nap. His hair was all mussed and his eyelids were drooping. 

“Welcome home.” the redhead muttered into his ear. 

Kylo turned his head to the side slightly to place a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek as a response before sliding out of his arms. Hux let out a quiet displeased noise but made no effort to follow him as Kylo went to the fridge. Instead he lounged up against the counter, watching as Kylo got some butter.  

When he turned back to look, Kylo was briefly surprised at what Hux was wearing. All he had on was a large orange sweater with a black jack-o-lantern on it. It came down to the top of his thighs, revealing the ends of the black boxers he wore underneath. 

“Isn’t that my sweater?” he asked, and Hux let out a sleepy hum of affirmation. “And aren’t you cold in just that?” 

“It’s warm in bed,” Hux responded just as the toasted went off. 

Kylo reached around the redhead to grab his toast, stealing a kiss while he was at it. “You should probably go back to bed then, I can meet you there in a few.” 

Hux leaned into the warmth, but made no sign that he was going to leave the kitchen. Kylo chuckled as he buttered his bread. He managed to get it down in a few bites before sweeping Hux into his arms and carrying him back to their room. After quickly stripping his own clothes off he climbed into the bed, and the two quickly fell asleep for a much needed nap.


	4. day 6 : TRANSFORMATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> modern fantasy: kylo has been keeping a secret from hux.

Hux turns the doorknob and makes a note to tell Kylo he should really start locking his door. For now, it worked in his favor to surprise his boyfriend. Yesterday Kylo had been complaining that they don’t spend enough time together because Hux is always at class, but today one of his classes got canceled so he was free early. 

He smiled to himself as the door opened silently. He toes off his shoes just inside, and pads towards the living room silently. When he discovered Kylo isn’t there he checks the bedroom. He’s about to leave, thinking that Kylo went out, when he hears a splash from the bathroom. 

He pushes the door open, about to call out when he stops dead at the sight. Kylo is spread out in his tub, one Hux had always thought was curiously large, but he doesn’t look like the man Hux thought he was. Instead of legs he has a large red tail, and matching scales up his side, over his shoulders and around the edge of his face, expanding out over his cheekbones.

When Kylo notices Hux standing in the open doorway he freezes, his brown eyes going wide with shock. The gills on the side of his neck flare out, and Hux’s eye lock on them. 

There’s a pregnant pause before Hux blurts out, “You’re a merman?” It’s a bit of a redundant question, all the evidence right in front of him in the shape of well… A merman.  A merman who aslo happens to be his boyfriend, a fact he had not known before this point. He’s in a little bit of shock.

“Yes?” he responds, sounding more like a question than an affirmation. 

Hux splutters for a moment, unable to wrap his mouth around the words he wants. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he finally gets out.

“Well I mean… You know what your dad says about paranormals and-” 

“You think I agree with him?” Hux cuts him off, his face displaying his hurt,  “I… Kylo I thought you knew me better than that.” It was true that his father was quite verbal about his opinions on what he considered “non-humans.” They were pretty common this day in age, having less need for hiding but people like his father still held onto a long fear of people who were different. He and Kylo had never really talked extensively about the topic. Now that Hux thinks about it he’s pretty sure Kylo had actively avoided talking about it.

“Not it’s not…” Kylo whimpers quietly, “I’m sorry, I just… I’m so used to hiding it and… I know that you don’t share his ideas but you still grew up around him and I…” he sighs, shoving his face into his hands. “I guess I just didn’t know if you’d be okay with dating one. Even if you were okay with us existing.”

Hux’s heart hurts at Kylo’s resigned tone. He perches himself on the edge of the tub where Kylo seemed to be trying to curl into a small ball. The merman’s shoulders were shaking with restrained sobs. 

“I’m sorry I made you feel like you couldn’t trust me.” Hux says quietly. “I’m not mad at you, I promise.”

Kylo lets out a large sniffle, wiping his face before looking up at him. The scales around his face glitter in the florescent light. Hux reaches out a hand, his fingers following the scales up his neck and to his cheek bones. Kylo closes his eyes, leaning into the touch. 

“Now I know why you got this enormous tub,” he says, breaking the silence and Kylo lets out a choked up laugh. He’s still sniffling but it seems the worst of the tears are over.

“Gotta have somewhere to unleash this monster,” Kylo responds, flopping his tail to emphasis his point. Even with the giant tub the tail still sticks out the end, and when it flops back down a little wave pushes over the edge, getting Hux’s pants wet where he’s sitting. Kylo sinks a little further into the water, mumbling an “I’m sorry” before his mouth is under water. 

Hux sighs affectionately and runs a hand through his boyfriend's hair.

Eventually they end up with Hux on the floor next to the tub, he’s stripped most of his clothes off but there isn’t enough room in the tub for him to join. His head is on one folded arm, his free hand trailing gently through the water and occasionally tracing Kylo’s scales. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a moodboard for this one!! [[link]](http://naegisensei.tumblr.com/post/151437495685/day-6-transformation-for-huxloween-read-on-ao3)  
> i forgot that i really like urban fantasy! i kind of want to write a large fic with this setting :^/


	5. day 7 : GHOSTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kylo is a jealous ghost

The date was going really, really well until he asked to come back to Hux’s house. Apparently the other man had a roommate at home, so the only option was Hux’s place. He knew how this was going to end before the even crossed the threshold. 

When he gets inside the lights won’t turn on. 

“There must be a power outage,” he tells Jim half heartedly. He knows what’s happening but there really isn’t a way to say it.

“Well,” his date replies, “What we’re doing doesn't need lights.” Hux is glad the lights are off so Jim can’t see him roll his eyes. 

When they get into the living room the T.V turns on unprompted, and Hux doesn’t bother to give an explanation when his date gives him a weird look. The living room is freezing, but soon enough they’re both on the couch and Jim’s getting a little handsy. Something smashes in the kitchen, and Hux internally curses himself for leaving a cup out on the counter. His date startles, but quickly goes back to feeling him up. He’s looking a little freaked out but determined nonetheless. Maybe Hux will actually get laid this time.

His hopes are crushed then the doors start slamming sporadically and way too frequently to be the wind. 

Jim shoots up off the couch, looking absolutely terrified, and Hux knows that the situation is unsalvageable. He’s left sitting alone on the couch after being fed some half assed excuse. 

“He seemed like an asshole anyways,” a voice says to his left, and Hux doesn’t even have to look to know it’s Kylo. 

Kylo, the reason he can’t get laid in his own house. Nobody mentioned that the place was haunted when he was looking at it, and now that he’s purchased the place he’s too stubborn to give in. 

“You can’t keep doing this Kylo. I’m going to be alone forever at this rate.” Hux flops back against the couch and lets his head roll to look at Kylo.

The ghost is pouting at him. “You won’t be alone, you’ve got me.” 

“Great,” Hux deadpans, “Stuck with a ghost for the rest of my life. It’s not like the people at work don’t think I’m weird enough.” 

Kylo lets out an indignant sniff, “I only show up for your dates, if you want to have friends over that’s fine.” 

“Who are you to police who I meet up with?” Hux asks, even though he’s had this conversation hundreds of times he still feels the need to argue

“I do it because I love you Hux.” 

Hux opens his mouth to respond, but that was not what he expected. Usually Kylo spouts out bullshit about how it was for his own god, and all those men he brought home were terrible anyways. This is the first time he’s admitted something like this.

“Are you  _ jealous _ ?” Hux asks incredulously, sitting up abruptly. “Is that why you scare all those guys away, because you’re jealous?” Kylo doesn’t respond, instead just shrinking into himself. “Kylo, you’re a ghost. Even if it was possible it… It just wouldn’t work.” 

“You don’t know that! What if the power of love brings me back to life and we live happily ever after and…” he trails off, his eyes big and watery as the stare at Hux imploringly. 

“Kylo…” Hux reaches out a hand to touch his face, but his hand passes right through Kylo’s cheekbone. A chill creeps up his arm, making him shiver. He had hoped for the action to be comforting, but Kylo just seems sadder. 

“I should go.” And before Hux can say anything the ghost flickers out of existence. 

Once more Hux is left sitting alone on his couch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was going to be funny and then????


	6. day 8 : CANDY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kylo's a piece of shit and has bad taste in candy

“Get out of my house.” Hux says with a startling amount of anger.

“Hux it’s just candy,” Kylo whines, clutching the bag to his chest.

“It’s not candy,” he replies darkly, “It’s disgusting and should be wiped off the face of this earth. Now, either you go or it goes. Either way I want it out.”

“What do you have against candy corn?” Kylo asks. He opens the bag and can see Hux visibly cringe when he shoves a handful in his mouth. “It’s good!” He shoves the bag towards Hux. The redhead almost trips over himself in his haste to get away but Kylo just keeps coming towards him. “Just try it! I’m sure it’s been years since you have and I guarantee it’s better than you remember.”

Hux ends up backed against the wall and Kylo leans down to kiss him. He coaxes Hux’s mouth open, who can still state the stuff on his tongue. When he pulls back Kylo’s out of breath and Hux has a contemplative look on his face.

“Not bad, eh?” he questions. Hus lets out a contemplative hum, starting at the bag of candy. Kylo’s sure he’s got him.

“Nope still terrible,” he replies, and yanks the bag out of Kylo’s hand. Kylo jolts back in surprise, and Hux manages to slip past him and to the trash. “Never bring that shit into my house again,” he says as he dumps the whole bag into the trash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> candy corn is the epitome of sin

**Author's Note:**

> sooo this is vaguely based off of [this comic](http://matereya.tumblr.com/post/137915481017/it-was-a-lot-funnier-in-my-head-%E3%83%84-x)  
> happy huxloween


End file.
